Battle of the Bands
by ProjXPsyClone
Summary: "Battle of the Bands, any type of music, one song to impress the judges and audience. Only five bands open for battle to be the 'Best Band.' Winner receives  500 and recording time in a local recording studio."
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

*****Note: This story belongs to **_**TallyMai**_**. I'm just posting it for her.*****

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto!**

**Summary: "Battle of the Bands any type of music one song to impress the judges and audience only five bands open for battle to be the 'Best Band' winner receives $500 and recording time in a local recording studio" said the long haired brunette said reading the flier out loud.**  
**  
Genre: Humor/romance**

**Pairing: Hinata/Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Invitation  
**

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" The pink haired band member said as she barged into the door holding a paper in her hands.

"What is it Sakura?" The blond asked the pink haired girl. The blond holding her purple bass in her hand adjusting the tune.

"We got a concert opening… Well it's more of a battle of the bands deal" Sakura said holding up the flier and jumping obviously excited for the band.

"Hold still! Hold still!" A brunette said as she held Sakura's hand still, so she wouldn't move, so she could read the paper in front of her.

"Well what do you say? We could land a record deal if we win this!" Sakura said smiling at the other band members still excited.

"I don't know Sakura. You know how shy Hina gets when she's up stage." The Brunette said as she looked at the indigo haired girl who was playing the drums in the air.

"Hinata! What do you say? Please!" Sakura said to the indigo haired girl also known as Hinata, the drummer.

"I don't know... It seems too much" Hinata said as she looked at the three. Awfully shy about performing up stage in front of many people.

"See! Plus I don't think that were good enough yet. I can hardly finish the solo for 'Swing, swing'" said the brunette as she grabbed the guitar standing beside her plucking the strings.

"Well It's not for a whole month, so maybe we could practice it some more as well as another song that you know well" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but Hinata said she wasn't sure yet" the brunette replied.

"Hinata always says that; she will be going no matter what. Right Hinata?" the pink haired girl said looking at Hinata.

"That's true!" The blond said smiling while the brunette shot the blond a death glare which she ignored.

"See even Ino agrees with me!" the pinkette replied happily.

"But." The brunette said back obviously defeated.

"I'll go sign us up right now! Thanks Tenten!" Sakura said referring to the brunette heading out the door.

"Ugh! Thanks a Ino!" Tenten said to the blond shooting another death glare

"Hey I wanted to join who knows what will happen if were famous plus we got adoring fans who want to see us up stage again. Don't you remember the feeling Ten?" Ino asked the girl.

In fact the brunette did remember the feeling she felt free she felt like she had a life for once. Having fans and shredding her guitar in front of many people.

* * *

"Hey! Look" a bright blond said as he and his friends were walking through the streets of Kohona. Stopping in front of a lamp post looking at a flier.

"What is it?" A boy with long brunette hair said as he looked at the pole next to the blond.

"'Battle of the Bands any type of band music one song to impress the judges and the audience only five bands open for Battle to be the 'Best Band' winner receives $500 and recording time in local recording studio'" the long haired brunette said reading the flier out loud to his friends.

"It seems too troublesome" said a guy yawning with brown hair that looked like it was a pineapple and lazy eyes.

"Shikamaru you think everything is troublesome" said the blond looking at the pineapple headed brunette.

"Because everything IS troublesome Naruto," said Shikamaru as he yawned again.

"Too bad. I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Sai want to do this plus your out numbered," said the long haired brunette

"Fine," Shikamaru said as he kept walking to the place they were suppose to see the two other band members.

"Neji isn't your cousin in a band also?" Naruto asked the long haired male.

"Yes she is. I wonder if she's going to join?" Neji said as they made it to their way to the Restaurant.

"I hope its bad **! I love her drum solos! And I have to admit she's a lot better than our drummer!" Naruto proclaimed while he laughed. Only two of the members of their band knew that Hinata was in a all girl band while the others didn't, and Shikamaru was to tired to listen to their conversation, so he didn't know.

"Come on you two were going to be late" Shikamaru said as he walked into the restaurant.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said to a chicken butt haired boy with pale skin and onyx eyes.

"Hi. Did you see Sai yet he said that he could order our food, but he's not here yet" the boy known as Sasuke said as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hm? I guess I he's not here yet lets just order his food for him. I bet he got caught up in something" Naruto said as he sat down and looked at the menu already knowing what he wants for the lunch.

"Hey guys look!" Sai said as he was running into the restaurant holding up a paper.

"Is it about Battle of the bands cause three out of the four of us already know about it," Shikamaru said as he fell asleep on the table.

"Awe really I wanted to tell you guys about it so are we going to join?" Sai asked as he looked at Shikamaru who was sleeping.

"Duh! A record Deal! WERE IN!" Naruto said as he looked at Teuchi who was the owner of the place and ready to take their orders.

"Pork Ramen!" Naruto said to him smiling as Teuchi looked at the boys.

"Same," Sai said.

"I'll get the same as Dobe" Sasuke Said as Naruto shot a death glare at him which Sasuke ignored.

"Same" Neji said handing Teuchi the menu.

"*Snore*" Was made by Shikamaru who was still sleeping on the table.

"Just get him the same thing," Neji said as he drank a cup of his water.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few," Teuchi said as he left.

"So are we going to join?" The blond asked the other members of the band.

"Yeah DUMB **" Sai said as he sighed rubbing his head.

"We can sign up after lunch" Said the Uchiha.

"OKAY!" Naruto said happily.

* * *

"Guys look. Kohona is going to have a battle of the bands." Said the orange haired guitar player of the band holding up a flier.

"I'm sure my little brother will be participating in the contest; we should join" some one said wearing all black.

"YAY! I wanna join!" yelled the very hyperactive drummer of the band said.

"Sure." said the bass player.

"I guess I'm in" said the vocalist of the band.

"Great The band Akatsuki Is going to join Kohona's little battle of the bands" said the Orange member of the band

* * *

"Hey Jugo! Look, Kohona is having a battle of the bands maybe we should join we need the money after all!" Said a white haired boy with blue highlights at the tips of his hair.

"I think that's a good Idea Karin what do you think?" the orange-haired boy also known as Jugo said as he looked at the red headed girl.

"Suigetsu not a bad Idea. I guess" The girl said known as Karin with red firing hair.

"Good its settled." Suigetsu said as he left the house to sign the band up.

"Were joining no exceptions" said a red haired boy with sea green eyes placing down the flier on the coffee table.

The two other band members nodded indicating that he was correct and that they were going to listen to him.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1!  
Reviews please...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Filler

****Note: This story belongs to **_**TallyMai**_**. I'm just posting it for her.*****

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto!**

**Summary: "Battle of the Bands any type of music one song to impress the judges and audience only five bands open for battle to be the 'Best Band' winner receives $500 and recording time in a local recording studio" said the long haired brunette said reading the flier out loud.**  
**  
Genre: Humor/romance**

**Pairing: Hinata/Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Filler"**

Hinata sighed; she really didn't want to be in the battle of the bands contest. She loved the feeling of the crowd cheering for her, she loved the adrenaline that rushed through her veins when she played, and she loved everything about it. Playing it made her feel at peace with the world, but there was always one thing that put her down, her father. He was the reason why she didn't participate in the concerts as much, and she knew that he wouldn't be proud of her being in a band. She even remembered that one day when Neji came up to their father and told him that he was in a band. Hiashi was furious and disapproved, but being Neji, he proved their father wrong. Neji went to Hiashi and told him that it was a passion and something he was great at, so her father told Neji to play a song and he obeyed. Neji played a sweet melody then rocked it out a bit. Hiashi smiled at him and gave approval. "At least it isn't a loud obnoxious drummer," her father said, as Hinata felt her heart sink. Hinata was that: A loud obnoxious lame drummer.

"Hinata... Earth to Hinata," Someone said as Hinata focused back to reality.

"She's spacing out again," another voice said as hands appeared in her face making a loud snap!

Hinata then went straight back at where she was in Sakura's garage. Her garage wasn't that small nor wasn't it that big. It was nice and cozy and Hinata felt at home. The walls were a nice ashy gray with some paint splotches on the walls four different colors; bubblegum pink, dark purple, lavender, and white.

"Eh? What happened?" Hinata asked sitting on her stool near her favorite lavender colored drums.

"Nothing really, Tenten started out the song with a small intro for about 23 seconds and Ino somehow joined in a few seconds after she started," Sakura explained smiling.

"Okay. Start it out and I'll join in with something" The blue haired girl said as she stood up getting her drumsticks out of her back pocket and started hitting the cymbal on her right and the two toms located in the middle; Indicating that she was warming up.

Tenten started the song with her guitar then Ino with her bass; Hinata added the drum beats. The second Ino started on her bass, Hinata joined in. Sakura then started to join in with her singing. Hinata joined in with the singing providing backup for Sakura's voice which stopped for a few seconds after Hinata sang. Hinata stopped singing and drumming as the other girls caught on and stopped as well.

"What?" she asked.

"That was awesome!" Sakura cried as she smiled.

"Thanks, maybe I could sing some parts, so it will be a little different," Hinata said as she looked at them

"Okay let's keep going," Tenten said as she continued the song.

The day was coming close to an end. The girls had finished their song, recording it in the process. Ino suggested that they go out to eat in celebration to a new song. Tenten bringing her acoustic guitar; Hinata always wondered why she brought it everywhere, but soon forgot about it when they arrived to the ramen stand. Teuchi, the ramen stand owner, greeted the young women and asked what they wanted. The girls ordered pork ramen and sat at a booth in the near corner of the shop. Hinata and Tenten sat on one bench while Ino and Sakura sat on the other side across of them.

"Hina, what's wrong you seem quiet?" Tenten asked who was pretty much concerned about the shy girl.

"My father... he might go to the concert to see Neji. I'm scared that he will see me. After all, drummers to him are loud and obnoxious" Hinata said placing a small frown on her face.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about your father! You're the beat to the whole band. If he doesn't notice how fun you're having and how awesome you are he's ... Lame" Sakura said giving the blue haired girl a confident smile.

"Lame?" Hinata said confused on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah and if he doesn't like you; your fans do I bet we can get everyone of them singing" Ino said smiling.

"Say that again Ino. The last part," Tenten said as she looked at the girls shocked.

"I bet we can get everyone of them singing?" Ino said as she looked at the brunette confused

"Sakura shorten that for me" Tenten said clearly as her head was forming notes.

"Everybody singing?" Sakura said confused

Tenten was the quiet thinking about what Sakura just said and started playing random notes and one note that stuck out for the brunette was the note ABM. She played around with it adding more notes and stuck with the A note. She quickly placed them together and repeated it over and over until she got the right tune.

"Everybody Singing!" Tenten said as she placed the notes together making a small verse

"We need it to be longer" Ino said smiling.

"We got everybody singing?" Hinata said clearly thinking about what happened a week ago when they got the whole ramen stand singing.

The girls had eaten their food and started to play the newest song they made Swing Swing. Hinata playing with her chopsticks making the beat to the song where as Tenten started to play the song with her acoustic guitar, and the pinkette singing. Ino clearly air playing the song with her air bass.

The girls played the song twice and had fun. The girls were happy and going home.

"That was cool, we got everybody singing!" Ino said out loud smiling.

"Yeah! Hinata how did you come up with that!" Tenten said smiling at the blue haired girl

"Ino said it when we were playing Swing Swing here a week ago" Hinata replied while grinning.

"That's great for a chorus but we need more." Sakura said while looking at the girls

"I bet something will come up." Ino said looking at her ramen that was coming.

Teuchi's daughter Ayame was coming with a huge tray in her hands holding up the four huge bowls of steamy hot ramen. The girl was trying to keep her balance, but accidentally fell on a small rock. The bowls went flying in the air, but landed on the table face up ready to eat.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Ayame cried as she realized what happened to the girls' ramen.

"Whoa!" Ino said in shock as the bowl landed on the table right next to her.

"Whoa!" Tenten cried looking at the ramen placed in front of her.

"Whoa!" Sakura said her green emerald eyes wide in shock at the ramen she was looking at.

"Whoa." Hinata said sweetly surprised that she had a bowl of ramen right before her eyes.

"Whoa!" All girls said realizing that they said 'whoa' at one after each other.

"That was nice Ayame you should do that often" Tenten said realizing that it was an accident, but a really cool one.

"Uh.." the brunette replied to the girl in the buns.

"Thanks!" Ino said while eating her ramen.

"You know that 'Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa' thing sounded like a song" Ayame said as she left the girls to eat.

Sakura smiled at the girls and looked at Tenten to que the notes to the song. Tenten started out the chorus with the note ABM then went to A before the first part, then to an E.

"We got everybody singing! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa" Sakura sang.

All of the girls looked at Sakura with amazement at new song.

Hinata had made it to the Hyuuga Manor breathless. She and her friends had been so caught up with the new song that she almost forgot that her father wanted to talk to her about Hyuuga matters. Running into her room she quickly changed into her kimono; it was lavender with a darker sash that was tightened around her slim waist. The dark sash was decorated in white delicate hand painted butterflies. Hinata's hair was straight and not a hair was out of place. She smiled at her overall appearance and headed to the living room to meet her father, Neji and her sister Hanabi. Arriving in the family room, she smiled softly bowing to her father. Her father nodded as she lifted her head back up. All three of them sat down on the kitchen table awaiting dinner.

"Father, is there something you want to tell us?" Hanabi asked as the food was placed on the table.

"Yes, a few things I want to talk to all of you about," he said as he started eating his food. Hinata then started eating her food as well as Neji and Hanabi.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he sipped his soup.

"The first thing is, Neji has a concert in a month," Hiashi said as he looked at Neji and nodded to him indicating that he was proud. Neji smiled and looked at Hinata whose eyes were wide open.

"All three of us are going to support Neji. No exceptions." Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and smiled at her cousin.

"Well, we will definitely support Neji-niisan," Hinata said politely, she smiled as she ate her food.

"Neji? Do you know who is playing with you guys? The other bands?" Hanabi asked.

"No, open auditions started today. I thought I saw some people from Suna, Um, I think a band called Akatsuki another one called Hawk?" He said as he ate a piece of his broccoli and looked at his cousin.

"Anyone else?" Hinata asked as she smiled politely.

"Not that I heard of, but the Suna band is hanging out with us tonight just to watch our practice. The other two already made it in; I don't really care for their music," Neji said as he ate his food.

"You're leaving?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah, I was going to take Hinata with me. She wanted to see what happens when we practice if that's okay with you, uncle?" Neji asked.

"Sure. Don't stay out too late," Hiashi commented.

The family quickly finished eating and Hinata went into her room and changed to a black and white stripe cinch top that flattered her slim waist and showed some cleavage. She then changed into dark purple skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and on her left side of her thigh. She placed her black high top converse with white splatters on it. Around her waist was a belt with a seat belt buckle on it with little drumsticks. She placed a chain with a little robot charm on her left wrist while she left the other one bare; then she placed little robot studs on her ears. A small robot necklace was around her neck and she placed a striped purple and black slouch beanie on her head. She smiled at her appearance and then started her makeup. She put a little bit of eyeliner on to make her eyes pop and some lip gloss. She was done and went downstairs to meet her cousin. He smiled at her as they both left to see his friends and meet some new ones.


End file.
